codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Sector
The Desert Sector (also referred as Desert Region in Season 1) is one of the four surface sectors of Lyoko. It is also the one with the most dangerous monster attacks. Most of the creatures can get around easily here. The Desert is made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus. There is very little greenery, as there are only withered trees scattered here and there. Here, X.A.N.A. can create sandstorms, break apart the plateaus, and even tilt them at 90° angles to immobilize the Lyoko Warriors. The Desert is made up of two levels: the lower and higher levels. The higher level's plateaus are very large and most towers in the sector can be found here. Large creatures, such as Megatanks, Tarantulas, and Krabs inhabit this area. The lower level's plateaus are very small, and small sharp rocks are littered. In The Pretender, X.A.N.A. possessed Aelita and used her to completely destroy the Desert. However, Jeremie and Aelita manage to recreate the Desert Sector in Double Take as it was the first surface sector to make a reappearance. Appearances Season One * [[Teddygozilla|'Teddygozilla']]' (debut)' * Seeing Is Believing * [[Log Book|'Log Book']] * [[Big Bug|'Big Bug']] * [[Plagued|'Plagued']] * [[The Trap|'The Trap']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[Routine|'Routine']] * [[Ghost Channel|'Ghost Channel']] Season Two * [[New Order|'New Order']] * [[Final Mix|'Final Mix']] * [[The Chips Are Down|'The Chips Are Down']] * [[Attack of the Zombies|'Attack of the Zombies']] * [[X.A.N.A.'s Kiss|'X.A.N.A.'s Kiss']] * [[Déjà Vu|'Déjà Vu']] * [[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] * [[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper']] Season Three * [[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita']] * [[The Pretender|'The Pretender']] Season Four * [[Double Take|'Double Take']] * [[Wreck Room|'Wreck Room']] * [[Hot Shower|'Hot Shower']] * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] * [[Canine Conundrum|'Canine Conundrum']] * [[Cousins Once Removed|'Cousins Once Removed']] Code Lyoko: Evolution * [[Spectromania|'Spectromania']] * [[Suspicions|'Suspicions']] * [[Countdown|'Countdown']] * [[How to Fool X.A.N.A.|'How to Fool X.A.N.A.']] * [[Rendezvous|'Rendezvous']] * [[The Codeless|'The Codeless']] * [[The Trap (Evolution)|'The Trap']] * [[False Pretenses|'False Pretenses']] Monsters Seen In Order of Appearance *Kankrelats *Megatank *Krab *Blok *Hornet *Scyphozoa *Manta *Black Manta Landscape Most of the Desert Sector consists of the large, vast and flat platforms and plateaus of yellow sandstone. There are sharp thin rocks in it as well. Some act as connectors between the platforms. The landscape is lined with Lyoko Wires and Towers. Another important aspect of the Desert Sector is that unlike Ice, Forest and Mountain Sectors, it doesn't contain long pathways which connect several plateaus together. Oasis The Desert Sector contains an oasis complete with some rocks and it contains minor shrubs of grass. It appears to have water, but this is only a surface layer. It actually covers a long drop to another plateau. It appeared exclusively in Seeing Is Believing. Craters The Desert Sector contains occasional craters. Some craters contain the towers like in Teddygozilla or The Pretender and one such crater contained the tower used to run William Clone in Double Take. On some occasions, the craters are connected with each other via tunnels. Some craters don't have the bottom and lead down straight to the Digital Sea. Tunnels Some craters in the sector have various tunnels which connects two separate craters such as in Teddygozilla. Some of these are barely wide enough for a Megatank. Scyphozoa often travels through these tunnels to capture Aelita like in Final Mix and The Pretender. Spikes and Columns Some sections of the Desert Sector contain rock spikes and columns which are mostly decorative elements. However, in Hard Luck, in Desert Replika, Yumi managed to crush William with one of the columns with her telekinesis. Canyons The Desert Sector contains several canyons to navigate through. Some of them lead to another part of the sector whereas the others end with a dead-end which usually contains the tower, like in the episode Countdown. Some of those canyons contain many obstacles like spikes and columns which makes it much harder to navigate through them like in Hard Luck. Rock Formations There are many rock formations found in the whole sector which differ from each other by height, type and so on. Like other elements in the Desert Sector, they are mostly decorative, but they can be also used as the cover or hiding places like Aelita did to hide from William and to create her clone in Canine Conundrum. Dunes Some plateaus contain dunes which are mostly decorative but sometimes can save the lives of the heroes such as in The Chips Are Down from the large army of Krabs. Greenery The only greenery which can be found in the Desert Sector are some withered trees scattered here and there or some shrubs of grass around the oasises. As with other elements of the Desert Sector they are only the decorative aspect of this sector. Trivia *In Seeing Is Believing, it is revealed that there are surface layers in the Desert Sector. *This sector contained the tower that Jeremie activated to create and support the William Clone. This has been shown in Double Take, Wreck Room, and Dog Day Afternoon. *Every time the Skidbladnir leaves Sector Five, it exits in the Desert Sector. *The Desert Sector is one of the 3 sectors to survive between the fourth season finale and unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A. alongside the Mountain Sector and Sector Five. *It was the first sector shown, in terms of production order, in Teddygozilla. *The Desert Sector was the first sector the vehicles were shown in. *The Desert Sector was the first sector that was accessed after it was deleted, in William Returns. Even if there was nothing present except the Digital Sea, it was obviously the Desert Sector based upon the orange sky and the color of the Digital Sea. *Aside from Sector Five, the Desert Sector was the only sector that wasn't visited in the two-part prequel, X.A.N.A. Awakens. *This was the first sector to have invisible terrain. *This was the second main sector to be utterly wiped out at X.A.N.A.'s command in The Pretender. *In Log Book, a Sandstorm occurred in the Desert Sector. Gallery >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 4 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Evolution Misc. Desertlocation.jpg|On the Holomap. Aelita Opening Title.png|Aelita in the Opening of Season 1 in the Desert Sector. desert.png|Desert Sector in the Social Game. Code Lyoko - The Desert Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The end of the sector. Code Lyoko - The Desert Sector - The Way Tower.PNG|The Way Tower. Skid emerging from the Digital Sea in the Desert Replika.png|The Digital Sea. es:Desierto fi:Aavikkosektori fr:Désert ja:砂漠 pl:Sektor Pustynny pt:Deserto ro:Sectorul deşertic ru:Пустынный сектор sr:Пустињски сектор Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Desert Sector Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.